


Coffee, Donuts and Feelings

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael is sad because Alex is gone so he stuffs his face with donuts and coffee.Also known as the one where Liz finds out Michael and Alex are together because she's a smartypants.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Coffee, Donuts and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Not total fluff, but a little fluffiness we all need after that shitshow of a debate.

“The other waitress said this table had been getting nonstop refills on their coffee.” Michael continued staring past the rain beating on the diner window, silently hoping that if he ignored Liz she would walk away. He had no such luck; she slid into the booth across from him.

“If you don’t want people to drink the coffee then you shouldn’t advertise free refills,” Michael said stoically, slowly turning his gaze to her.

Michael watched her observe him, her eyes raking over every inch of his face. “What? I’m just trying to find out how many coffees it takes to be happy, and so far it’s not 8,” he tried to joke but his tone fell flat. Liz’s eyes widened.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m buying food too,” Michael chuckled but Liz stiffened across from him. He internally groaned when he noticed she was wearing her patented worried look.

“The waitress said you were single-handedly keeping the donut fryer on.”

“Well, it is your dad’s fault for making such damn good donuts.” Liz was not amused and he was already feel worn out by the conversation.

“How many have you had?”

“Six.”

“Are you okay?” Liz reached her hand across the table and lightly touched his hand that was ironically gripping the ‘I need some space’ spaceship mug.

Michael sighed, knowing if he lied to Liz she would be unyielding with her questions. “Nah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael met her eyes and she radiated pure compassion.

“Nah,” he whispered, shooting her a grateful grin nonetheless.

They sat in silence for another minute until Arturo called for Liz to deliver an order. “Bring me another donut, Ortecho!” Michael yelled to her as she walked away and he turned to face the gloom of the rain storm once again.

“Here.” He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud thump. “Eat some real food,” Liz nearly demanded as she slid back into the booth, taking off her antennae.

Michael smiled. “I’m not sure how much better a bacon cheeseburger, french fries and a milkshake are than coffee and donuts, but thank you.”

“The fries at least are partially for me,” Liz winked as she took a few from his plate. He laughed as he grabbed a fry and dunked it in his shake.

“I never understood how Alex liked that,” Liz said absentmindedly. Michael naturally perked up at Alex’s name, his eyes growing wide and a smile forming on his lips. He winced when he saw Liz freeze, a fry halfway to her mouth.

“Alex left this morning for a recruitment trip…” Liz remarked more to herself than to Michael, Michael holding his breath as he stared at her, trying to keep his face neutral. “Michael…”

“Eat my fries, Ortecho.” He reached across the table and tried to shove the fry that was still hanging midair into her mouth. But a smile crept onto her face and she started getting fidgety like a child who was being handed a new toy.

“You have been overly happy lately,” Liz noted quietly but with too much enthusiasm for Michael’s liking. “For a few weeks actually...”

“I’m a happy guy,” Michael shrugged with a smile as she stared at him. But he knew that once Liz Ortecho started putting puzzles together no one could stop her until it was finished.

“However, suddenly today, you’re all sadness and despair, stuffing your face with coffee and donuts.” Michael sighed and ran his hands over his face. He and Alex had talked about how they wanted to keep their new relationship a secret for a little while longer, establish more of a foundation while also not having to share each other with their friends. That was all out the window now.

“He’s been gone a day!” Liz shrieked excitedly as she jumped up from her booth and scooted next to Michael, wrapping him in a side hug. “Oh my gosh, Mikey!”

Michael hated himself for chuckling and tried to push out of Liz’s hold. “Nope, not doing this.”

“Fine, fine.” Liz, still beaming, removed her arms from around his shoulders and leaned back. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Michael said sincerely, leaning over to bump his shoulder against hers.

“But seriously, Michael. He left this morning, it hasn’t even been five hours.”

“It’s been seven,” Michael pouted.

“And how do you know the exact time…?” Liz glared at him knowingly and winked.

“Let’s just say that I had to make sure he got _off_ okay…” Liz howled with laughter and Michael couldn’t help but join in. As they calmed down they both began eating again in a comfortable silence.

“Well, if you want some company to take your mind off your man being away, you know where to find me,” Liz said as she stood to clear the table and go back to work. “We can wallow in the sadness of being alone together!”

“You can just talk to him; you know he wants to get back together just as much as I know you do,” Michael smirked.

“You don’t know anything!” Liz scoffed while dramatically flipping her hair. She giggled at herself before looking Michael in the eye and turning serious. “You both deserve this kind of happiness. The kind that fills you with warmth, leaves you craving more, makes you terrified that it may end. I am so thrilled for you two.”

It had already been a long and tiring morning so Michael wasn’t surprised when tears suddenly threatened. He stood and enveloped Liz in a hug that she gladly returned. He wasn’t used to the unconditional support he knew Liz was offering – it felt good, really good.

“Let’s grab drinks tonight after you close here,” Michael offered as he pulled away.

Liz nodded in agreement. “Now go call Alex like I know you want to.”

“You don’t know anything, Ortecho!” Michael yelled as he headed toward the exit. The moment he was outside he yanked his phone from his pocket and called Alex, his smile never leaving his face during their hour long conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
